An Army Life
by ApparentlyFood
Summary: Ino's the general of the United States Army, one of the highest ranks. Unexpectedly, she got captured by the opposing army, the Japanese. To Sasuke, she was only a tool to extract information from, but maybe she's more than that. SasuIno
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto.

* * *

><p>A tall, lean, gorgeous, blonde stood up onto the platform, wearing a tank top, a line of grenades hanging from it while a knife pocket was pushed against the combat boots she wore, the army colored pattern sprouted everywhere around her. Her eyes were sharp, staring out at the rest of the army in front of her, her being the general of all of them. Her blonde hair was tied in a braid that would normally run down her back elegantly if it wasn't tied tightly into a bun near the top of her head, a small area of her bangs were separated from the rest, hanging in from of her eye.<p>

"This battle, we have to win it. Kill all you can out there, let all the blood and gore stain the floors of this ground, now march out to the battle fields!" the blonde, who could only be barely eighteen pulled a cap over her head, and she turned around to the tap of a shoulder.

"Good luck out there, Ino," a man said, and he turned around, jogging slightly away with the rest of the army men. "Win this battle for the United States of America! Beat those Japanese!"

All she did was put the hat on, a small smirk playing at her pretty lips as she leaned over, grabbing a small pistol. "Who's my helicopter pilot?" she asked, walking toward the machines lined up neatly.

At the moment, a man bowed. "It will be an honor to carry you into battle." he leaned over, feeling Ino's soft, gentle hand land on his shoulder for a second before it moved on.

Who knew that Ino's gentle hand was the same one wielding thousands of guns that have killed so many people before, they were also the ones that have wield grenades, bombs, and so many different destructive tools, and yet she had never have gotten a scar. If anyone were to meet her out on the streets, they would expect to see a rich, successful family that has given her the chance to live her own life, not the life of murder, blood, and death.

"Do you think it's smart to suddenly charge into battle when they are expecting us?" the pilot asked, putting on a headphone around his neck.

Ino did the same, pulling her hat off slowly and setting it toward the ground, and she stood up as the helicopter began to take off. "This is a kind of battle where we just charge, doesn't matter, fight. It's the best ones." she began pulling a suitcase out from the back of the helicopter, easily assembling it out into another machine gun.

"How far do you want to me to go up? Or is there no limit, like the myth says."

"No limit. My aim is perfect none-the-less. It doesn't matter how far you shoot, I'll still get my opponent. Soldiers say, you've seen the other general."

She turned around to see the pilot slowly pressing buttons. "Yes, he's tall, dark hair, dark eyes, spiked up hair, and he always has binoculars in his hands even though it's war. General, are you going to be aiming for him?"

With a quick nod of her head, she said, "Of course, I kill him, they're dead. They probably don't have a backup." she adjusted the gun softly, pressing her eye against the aiming glass.

"General, we always have a backup, remember when our last general was captured? We had you step up."

"Exactly, those Japanese can't be entirely that smart enough, now can they? We've almost got their land, and we might not be considered the lamest country in the world now."

"Do not talk like a teenager now, General."

"Yeah, yeah."

The pilot turned around to see her looking at him, giving him a quick nod of her head, and he pulled a handle back, lifting the helicopter into the air, and softly Ino looked down at the army men in front of her.

Slowly, she looked down at her cap that was now on the floor of the helicopter, pushing it toward the edge before finally letting it float down toward the ground. Before it even fell a foot down to the ground, bombs were immediately set off, aiming for the opposing soldiers.

Ino looked up at the side of the helicopter, watching as a bomb from her side cross over to the other side, immediately exploding. As if time had slowed down for her eyes, she caught a man sitting high on a stone tower, his eyes red, immediately directed at her, and she felt her heart stop beating for a few seconds. In his hands held a pair of binoculars, and on his chest was the badge signifying he was the general of the Japanese army.

Looks like he already found me, she thought, looking around at the area around him. She didn't aim for him immediately, instead, she pointed her gun toward the ground, immediately shooting bullets quickly toward the first row of soldiers.

Naturally they made its target, and Ino quickly pulled the door over the helicopter, watching the dents of heavy bullets impale the door. "Fly higher!" she ordered, opening the door once again, aiming directly at the opposing general.

At least there's less action when I'm higher… she looked at the bullet shoot across the sky, and just before it met its target, the general took out a thin knife immediately deflecting the bullet easily.

The blonde looked back at him, her eyebrows furrowed at his small smirk. It was a wonder how he had seen the bullet so far away from Ino.

To Ino, it was the first time ever that anyone had managed to sense the bullet so far away, she pulled the trigger back several times, sending a shock throughout the helicopter as the bullets were shot widely throughout the sky, flying over toward the stone tower's direction.

She began to be carried higher and higher into the sky, to an area where her breathing was already getting heavy and she took a deep breath, staring down at the general from a far sight before aiming for him easily.

Perfectly, he dodged them once again.

Frustrated, Ino glared at him angrily, and suddenly, she felt a small painful suddenly hit her. She looked down at her arm, a small metallic item was attached to her wrist, constructing around it and she felt her head start feeling light-headed.

You have got to be fucking kidding me, a device? She felt her body take control of her, and she fell back off the helicopter.

Far from a distance, the dark-haired male lifted his binoculars, his eyes aimed onto the blonde girl falling down. Slowly, he lifted a finger toward her. "Bring that to me," he ordered, and people around him bowed down, rushing to get what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Ino woke up softly, her head aching with pain, but especially her wrist, where the device had been. She looked up from her bangs, her lips cracked and dry from the lack of water she had been unconscious for the last few days. As she looked around her, she saw rats skittering in the jail bar she sat in, another prisoner stared at her across the dirty cell.<p>

She lifted a hand, touching where her bun used to be to feel that the pins were tear off, leaving only the long braid behind, running down her back. The footsteps of someone walking immediately filled her ears and she let her hand drop back into its original place, listening to the person walk into the room, setting a tray of food in front of her, taking the old one back.

The minute the person turned their back toward Ino, she stood up, pressing a pressure point that immediately made the servant faint into her hands, and Ino began taking the cloths, dressing herself in them instead.

When she was finished, she glared at the other prisoner across from her cell, throwing the body to the side and tucked the hat over her head, pressing all of her luscious blond hair behind her.

"Sign out," a voice said, and Ino turned back from her locked cell door, and turned toward the sign-out sheet that was on the table. She took a fast glance at her nametag on her chest, spotting the signature. She gripped the pen, spotting the general behind him. Slowly, she began writing the name of the identity she had stolen.

After the few seconds were done, she looked up at the man behind the desk, their eyes connecting, and his eyes turned from the handsome dark color to a pure red.

She felt her heart stop.

As if time slowed down itself, she felt a man's arm against her neck, choking her and she gasped for air eagerly to only feel his hand against her long neck, cutting off her air. Instead of the handsome face she had first seen, there was a monster with hatred in his eyes, his glare made her wince back, if only she had the room to.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to not notice one of my own subordinates being impersonated?" he pulled off the hat, letting the braid tumble back against her back and down toward her waist. He pulled away from her. "But since you're awake …it's time for the whips."

Ino's blue eyes widened. _Whips?_ She thought, looking up at him to see only the shadow blocking his face.

Later on, Ino found herself being dragged away, her hands bound from her, her legs clashed together and the whipping sensation burning painfully into her body. Her torturer's face was hidden in the shadows, only the dark whip flicking in and out was shown, while the General was sitting in a grand chair in front of her.

Lifting a drink, he said, "Let's do the back first. Five hundred whips."

With a snap of his fingers loudly, the whipping began. Every strike left a red mark across her skin and easily with only the thin shirt she wore, it began to wear away under all of the torture.

Only at fifty whips the general stopped the man with the whip. "So, Ino, if that is truly your name, I've heard. What are the next plans you have for infiltrating the Japanese land?" he stood up, walking toward the blonde chained against the wall.

"Are you going to tell me?" he lifted her chin gently, staring into her eyes with a steel gaze to only receive some spit in the face from Ino. Wiping it slowly with his hand, he rubbed his hand against the pants he wore. "A thousand whips."

Ino clenched her hands into fists, bearing the pain without a single scream or groan. Slowly and painfully, she began to black out in the middle of the whipping, only feeling the flesh on her back burning with pain as the whip lashed across it.

When she was awake once again, she only tried opening her eyes, only seeing the glimpse of the color pink and green swirling together, perhaps it was a person, she couldn't tell. "Look what you have done to her!" someone cried from a distance, a girlish, female voice.

Only a deep, mysterious, voice responded. "I do not care. Heal those wounds now, quickly, she's going to have to go through more whipping tomorrow."

"You can't do this to her! Look, she's only a teenager, she's our age!" a hand pressed something against her back and she winced softly, liking the feel of the object.

A dark aura began to spread around the room. "If she had the will to become a general of an entire army at such a young age, she can go through this like any other person, despite her age," the dark voice responded, apathy in his voice.

"Let me tell you this one more time, you cannot do this, she's so young! Just look at her!" the soft voice said, and softly, she pressed the object on the Ino's back, soaking the blood, ignoring the blood that Ino had already lost, that had pooled around her body. "She's so pretty," she softly said, pulling the edge of the braid out of the pool of blood, wiping it.

"This has nothing to do with beauty, it has to do with skill, leadership, information, and power."

"That's cruel, General." Ino tried opening her eyes to feel her eyelids droop down instead, but she still saw the light colors of a cotton candy pink and emerald green. Only did Ino's mind start piecing the images together to form the picture of a face. "She must have had a harsh life to join the army at such a young age, and to fight to such an honoring spot."

Her head drooped to the side and she saw the face of the man sitting on the chair, still sitting in it, taking a sip a liquid in his cup. "Do not praise this bitch."

"Don't call her that, look how much work she did to just get to her spot, and then she had to go through you with a thousand whips, and she's still alive!"

"But you're fixing her up right now, so she still went through it with many injuries."

"Shut up."

A dark chuckle rang out throughout the room and Ino tilted her head, fluttering her eyes open slowly, forcing her to use all the energy she had.

Before she could open her eyes completely, her images were already swirling in front of her, red underneath her, pink and green in front of her, black and navy in a seat several feet away from her, and a bright light somewhere far away.

"We're going to have to wash her hair too, it's all in blood," the soft voice noted, touching Ino's platinum-blonde hair gently.

Ino groaned loudly, pushing herself off the knees of the pink-haired woman. Her hand touching the blood on her back, and she winced extremely noticeably as she tried pushing herself off the floor, only to fall on her back into the blood.

She felt footsteps walk toward her. "Do not lie on the floor," the dark voice ordered her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" the pink-haired girl said.

"Shut up, Sakura."

"I can't have you injuring all these people and then expect me to heal them all, Sasuke."

_Sakura and Sasuke,_ Ino thought, tilting her head back to see only darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I did pretty good for this one, I like this idea alot, but I might just delete this story if I don't get good reviews, cause well, not alot of people like stories like these.<strong>

**Alright, another thing is that I know I haven't been updating as fast but it's only because I have state tests up and I have got to study.**

**Oh yeah, last thing. I know I've been getting alot of complains for updating _Death_. I have writer's block with _Death_ and _Different_. Sorry about it! I need suggestions? Except write it to the story so I know it's ...that story. **

**Review. =D I'll be really geniune happy about it ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p>A gun was pointed against her spinal cord, pushing her to walk forward into the whipping cell once again. Her bangs hung over her eyes loosely, but she could tell perfectly that the man behind her was certainly not the same one that had whipped her before. His touch was rough, not as smooth as the other man, called 'Sasuke' as she had heard.<p>

Ino was shoved into the room, feeling someone point the gun to her head slowly as they chained her up against the wall. Slowly, she woke up from her pretended-sleep stage, staring at a face full of scars and she couldn't help but let her face twist into disgust.

His shoulders were broad, the military buzz cut on his head made him look even more dangerous than the general himself and his hands moved toward the pants he wore, unhooking the sharp whip before letting it uncoil.

It smacked against the floor once, ringing of a metallic tone instead of just a sharp _thwack_! Ino stared at the metal coated whip, wincing slightly when the man smacked it against the cold tiles, smirking slightly as he turned toward her, almost as if he was going to simply enjoy destroying a girl.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" the voice was threatening, and the footsteps of the person became louder and louder. "Who gave you orders to whip her? I certainly did not."

The smirk was immediately wiped off within a single second as he turned around; bowing to the tall dark-haired man that Ino had come to know as "Sasuke". "A higher rank," he responded, not even bothering to start his sentence with his upper class' position.

Sasuke walked in further into the room. "Now why would anyone want to do that?"

"Everyone knows to never trust you with another American," he loudly said, raising the whip gently to let it slash against Ino's stomach shortly, already thinning it. "You are one yourself, captured in battle. Even though you are the greatest general so far, no one can ever trust you with another American. Your feelings will get in the way and you'll establish them with a position into the army."

"I have no feelings," Sasuke stated, walking into the room to rest his arm onto the stone walls.

Glaring at Sasuke, the man said, "I've heard that before, and look the position you have put Sakura in, the medical field. Where are you going to put this woman? As the general? Just one spot under you?"

Sitting down onto the wooden chair, Sasuke rubbed his chin. "Since I am the general of this army, perhaps I can do that. After I am certain she has given up on America." he gave a lazy wave of his hand, staring at Ino's tired face as her braid fell over her shoulders.

Giving a quick flick of his wrist, the man with the short buzz cut lifted the whip, slashing it against the floor once again before letting it fly toward Ino. She clenched her hands, feeling her body pushed against the stone walls to try avoiding it, failing immediately.

Ino didn't try avoiding since it was no use but she leaned forward slightly, feeling the sting of the wounds so early.

Sasuke sat there, simply watching the torture go on, his keen eyes traveling down toward the slender waist of the blonde in front of him, the single drip of blood from her wound as it slid down on the tank top she wore, soaking into it. His mind was brought back from his daze as he heard the torturous scream of the woman.

The blonde was dipping her head forward and with the next slash, as if she exploded herself, but instead of blood, a flowing of blonde hair piled out. "Brush the hair back and continue whipping."

"Why not just cu-"

"Do not question my orders," Sasuke said sternly, bring his fist up under his chin as he watched the young woman getting whipped, a small feeling of hope was brought in within him, but he pushed it back, never letting his feelings take over him.

From his spot, he could tell she was trying her best to not show the pain that she was receiving, but the clenching of her jaw and the sweat on her forehead certainly gave it away.

By the end of hours sitting there, Sasuke lifted his hand, signaling for the man to stop as he walked over toward Ino. The man stood toward her, grabbing her chin forcefully. "Now will you tell me your next plans?"

"Never…" she managed to breath out, falling onto the floor in a heap of her own blood and tattered fabric. When an angry scowl, the man left the room, and Sasuke stood up, about to follow him when he felt the weak tug of her fingers around his pants.

Sasuke looked around him to see no one left, and he bent down lower, lending his ear toward his captive. "But I'll tell you," she whispered, her breathing heavy with frustration and pain.

After a few second of no reply, he bent down closer to her, lending her his ear. "What do you want in return?" he asked, his voice softening slightly.

"Bring me back to America?" she turned her head to the side, coughing up blood before looking back into his eyes, lifting her hand she touched his cheek gently, putting blood on it. "Please?"

Nodding his head, he made her hand spread more blood onto his cheek, from underneath his left eye to his jaw line. "Certainly, but only if they haven't proclaimed you dead yet."

"Bomb tonight," she whispered softly, closing her eyes, and her body became limp in his arms, either from death or faint.

Surprisingly, he didn't dump her body down onto the ground; instead, he carefully laid hers onto the floor. Sasuke walked out of the room, immediately seeing the bobbing head of pink hair not too far off, and he waited for her to approach before he left.

Her black gloves immediately made contact with his cheek. "Are you injured? Where?" she touched his cheek, wiping the blood with her glove before taking out a wet hankie, pressing it against his cheek.

Taking the hankie away from his cheek, saying, "It's not my blood," and he pointed at the unconscious girl on the floor. "It's hers. Get her into the hospital, fix her up. I have to go talk to Shikamaru."

She looked down at the body. "For what?"

"I need him to seek out US private information."

"You mean hack into their system."

"They mean the same thing. I'm quite sure they've replaced her spot as the general already. She can forget about going back to America." Sasuke looked behind him as Sakura kneeled down, touching the girl's neck.

* * *

><p>The pink-haired girl looked up at her standing boyfriend, pressing a finger against his lips. "<em>Shut up<em>, Naruto. You're going to wake her up!" she felt him lean over, hugging his arms around her waist gently, dotting sweet, small kisses on her neck.

"Don't worry, Sakura. She's been asleep for days, she won't wake up now," the male blonde responded, giving her a grin before he slipped out of the room easily.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, looking down at the woman on the white hospital bed, admiring the shimmering blonde hair as the sun shone in from the nearby window onto her hair.

When she had first seen her, her body was coated with her own blood, but when she had finally met her the second time, her platinum hair was coated with dry blood, her body bruised so badly she was afraid to even touch her.

A soft groan was heard from the woman that Sasuke said was named "Ino Yamanaka".

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, focusing onto the ceiling first before finally letting her hand travel onto the thin blanket that was laid over her body. "Why am I naked under this?" she questioned, lifting her arms to run it through her hair swiftly.

"I'm Sakura," the pink-haired girl introduced herself, taking a roll of bandages off her desk and a bottle of ointment. "I'm just waiting for some cloths to arrive before I put your bandages on."

Sakura pulled a chair, taking a clean hairbrush from the table. "Sit up," she ordered, giving a friendly smile toward Ino.

The blonde stared at her, looking at her emerald eyes before turning around slowly. "You have really pretty hair," Sakura commented, touching Ino's back slightly, pulling her fingers away when she winced noticeably. Across her back were healed wounds, but they had left red lines across her back before they were healed completely. "Your wounds are healing too, perfectly. There will be no scars."

Still there was no response.

Ino pressed the blanket to her chest with her left hand, her right hand clenching the fabric of it tightly, her body tense.

A short knock was heard before a tall man walked in. Sakura spun around immediately, standing up from the spot she had been, hugging the man that had entered the room. Ino stared down at her lap, her hand tightening around the blanket once again.

Murmuring was heard from the corner as the man and Sakura whispered among themselves. "What's this?" Sakura asked, catching Ino's attention, and she looked up to her, making eye contact with Sasuke immediately.

She pulled the blanket onto her body even more, feeling insecure when he was around. Even when she had looked away, Ino still felt his gaze on her.

"All of this is for her?" she asked, looking up to Sasuke. "Where did you get all of this anyway?"

"My mother," he simply replied, staring back at Ino before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper before turning around, looking down at it.

"Is that for her too?"

Sasuke snatched the piece of paper back away from her hands. "It's private," he responded, turning away from both of them.

"Is it about a girl?"

"In matter of fact. It is." Sasuke looked away quickly as Sakura began nursing Ino's wounds, putting bandages around her body. Looking into the bag, whispering a question into Ino's ear, who whispered something back, reaching into the bag to take undergarments out. "Be grateful my mother had the time to go shopping, or else she would have had to borrow your cloths."

With a snap of her fingers, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she said, smiling at Sasuke. "Alright, you can turn around now."

When he had turned around, he still saw the platinum-blonde, but something about her seemed different, maybe it was just her appearance. She was wearing a tight shirt that ended slightly over her belly button and pants that hung loosely on her hips.

He stepped forward in long steps, dropping the piece of paper in front of her. "I can't bring you back. You're dead."

Ino stared at the piece of paper, her hands limp against the bed as her eyes became wide at the name right from the word 'status'. "What am I going to do now? I-I have nowhere to go," she stuttered out, her hands covering her eyes as she pushed the hot tears back.

"If you don't do anything tricky or sneaky with the army, I can give you a spot in the army, as general, one spot underneath me," Sasuke stated, staring at her.

"You must be stupid, trusting me so easily."

"I know you're not going to do anything bad.

"Sasuke, do you think this is a good idea?" Sakura hissed, making it obvious to the ear.

Sasuke turned around, a cold look in his eyes as he glared at Sakura with his dark eyes. "She's like us, a prisoner of Japan."

She pulled him aside, giving Ino a gentle smile before pinching Sasuke's arm. "Are you in a dream? They will punish you when they find out you're letting your emotions affect your work!" throwing her hands up into the air, she smacked his forehead.

"I have my own methods to know if she's trustworthy or not, and she is."

"Why?" she made a facetious face. "Do you have a little crush on her? Because if you are-"

"No, Sakura. I know what's best for the army and I know it will be better if she's the general."

A sunny blonde walked into the room, a tray of food in his hands as he placed it down on Sakura's desk, giving her a gleaming smile as she walked toward him, kissing both of his cheeks. Sasuke made a face at the couple, immediately hearing the growl come from Ino's stomach.

Walking over toward her, he got a grip around her wrist. "Let's go get lunch," he said strictly, his voice stern and unwavering.

With her other hand, Ino slapped his hand away from her, crawling over toward the corner of the hospital bed. "Don't touch me like that," she whispered, kicking at his hand when he wrapped it around her ankle swiftly.

"Sasuke, you never took a girl like that, makes you seem like you're going to rape or abuse them. You were so much more nicer before you joined the army." she smiled, feeding Naruto as he looked at Sasuke, a gleam in his eye.

"You know, he was never really the type that would treat a girl properly at first glance. Surprisingly, he can be nice to a girl." he kissed Sakura's nose cutely, smiling when she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Sasuke glared at him noticeably. "Cafeteria is downstairs. I know you're hungry." he held out his hand, looking at Ino, watching her sky-blue eyes fall down toward his hands.

He quirked an eyebrow, moving his hand toward her again. "You aren't afraid that I would kill you?" she asked.

A chuckle was heard from him, and she backed up even more, surprised and scared at the same time. "As if you could." he walked over toward the tray of food Sakura and Naruto had, taking an apple strictly from it and pulled the silver gun from its pocket. "You can pick the gun and shoot me right now, eventually end up on the floor when everyone finds out, or you can pick the apple, so you can have something to feed yourself on as we walk down to the cafeteria." he gave a kind smile, thrusting both of them out.

Looking up with adorable blue eyes, she asked, "Can I wear your jacket for a while if I pick the apple?"

"Sure," he replied, smiling as she took the apple, turning around to shoot a bullet down on the ground to show that the ammo inside was black and useless to begin with.

"You owe me an apple!" Naruto shouted as Ino walked behind Sasuke quietly, staring down at the floor.

"You shut up." and he pulled off his jacket, rearranging the badges before finally handing it to Ino, who hid her body under it. "You might just change my life being in the army."

"What?" she asked, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Sit at that table," he said, bending toward her height before pointing out at a table. "You'll see people you're going to be ordering around there," Sasuke said, smirking noticeably.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought it was going to be popular, but I guessed wrong. I'll continue it anyway -_- cause it seems pretteh good to me XP<strong>_

_**I know my updates are getting slower, do not tell me any longer -_-'' **_

_**Anyone wants to request an update? I have nothing to work on. **_

_**Different is probably coming near its end by the way, really nothing else to say.**_

_**Review! =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, remember World War III just several decades back? When the United States threw another nuclear bomb at another country? That time it was Australia, correct?" Suigetsu said, his attitude obviously feeling superior to be talking about previous wars.<p>

Sasuke twisted Ino around toward the table, pushing her gently when she turned around, glaring at his hand with hatred. "Get used to it. If you try anything, I'll kill you." and he shoved her even harder.

"I hate you," she said, loudly, and then turned around to stare at him. "I hate you for taking away my entire life."

"Your welcome, bitch."

He sat next to her on the lunch table, giving the people around him an extremely small smile, elbowing Ino slightly as she looked up, her mind relinquished all she had accomplished in the United States before.

A man with whitish hair and purple eyes looked at Ino, pointing a finger at her before giving her a smile, a shark-like teeth sticking out of his mouth. "You're that new girl in the army, right? The one Sasuke is letting in from the United States." he held a hand out.

Ino glared at her from underneath her bangs, her hair covered her body gently, and she laid her arms out, her head in the middle of her arms. "Here," Sasuke said, sliding the tray of delicious food toward her.

She swung her head the other way. "I'm not hungry." her hair covered half of her face, giving her an even younger appearance.

"Don't lie to me. Just earlier your stomach growled and you were giving me a pleading smile to take you down to the cafeteria."

"I was not."

"But I clearly remembered."

Ino turned toward him, her eyes glowering at him. "You're getting old. You don't remember anything." and she turned her head back to the side, watching the other people around her eat with such happy faces.

A red-head, Karin, across the table gave a kind smile toward her. She walked around the table and toward Ino, touching her hair softly. "I love your hair," she stated, trying to make her feel better.

The blonde looked up to see hers. "Yours is weird," she said back, covering her face with her hands once again.

She felt Karin take several strands with her hair, playing with them slightly. Relaxing under the feel of her fingers in her hair, she dozed off, waking up eventually, several hours later in a bed.

Her body was pressed down against the soft mattress, her hair flung wildly around her face as she laid cheek-down on the bed. Ino moved to the side, letting her hair flop over instead, and closing her eyes, she said, "Where's breakfast, Sa-"

"It's Sasuke."

Ino moved to her opposite side to see Sasuke on a separate bed, which was covered completely by dark colors, a hidden photograph was placed face-down on his bed. "I was going to say that," she responded, defending herself.

"Liar."

He pushed it beneath the pillow on his bed, letting his legs fall from underneath the blankets to show that he was already fully dressed. "Make your own breakfast, wear this," he said, throwing her some cloths.

"Where are we going?" she asked, combing her fingers through her hair gently, a small smile on her face.

"To meet a man."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't trust me," he replied, and he didn't say anything other than that as he stood up, holding her a plate of cafeteria food once again, probably lying about what he had said earlier.

Ino held her hand out. "I need a rubber band for my hair," she stated, waiting for him to put something into it. He felt his pockets, looking up at the single light in the room before he pulled out a stack of hair bands, placing it on the table near Ino.

For the next forty minutes, Sasuke stood there, watching as Ino fixed her hair into a ponytail, eventually watching as she got dressed. His eyes strayed away from her when she finally was done, grabbing the jacket that was the only thing left in the pile, looking at it for a while before she realized who it belonged to. "I'll let you borrow it for now," he replied, turning his back as he fumbled an item inside the nearby desk.

She stood up, giving an emotionless face as she walked in front of him, her hands in plain sight as he led her down the hall, into another room.

Ino looked into the room, a woman with blonde hair in two pigtails sat at the corner of one table, Sakura sitting besides her. Across from her was a man with long white, spiky hair, a blonde young man with sparkling blue eyes sat beside him with a wide grin. At the center, as if he was the king of all of them sat a man with dark hair, a light shadow around his eyes.

"Sasuke, you've managed to come visit me," the man said, his voice silky and snaky. "How is being the General of the Army after Kabuto died?"

"Fine," Sasuke replied, sitting himself at the opposite end of the room. "Let's get down to business." he reached into his pocket, pulling a gun that had been obviously bothering him for quite some while and placed it onto the table far from Ino.

The woman with the rather large breasts leaned forward, her pigtails grazing lightly over them. "I disapprove of this Yamanaka girl being at such a high level in the army."

"Tsunade…" Sakura whispered slightly, looking down at her knees. "I think it's fine, if she's innocent, we could make her part of the medical team if you don't trust her in the army."

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh and Ino's head sharply turned down toward him. "Let's just see her reaction. I hate it when you old people scream at each other from across the table."

"Are you calling me old you little-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura tugged the woman back with much force, not caring if she had injured her at all.

He rolled his dark eyes in an even annoyed expression, turning his head to the side as he pressed a button on the seat he sat on, rolling a soft velvet box across the table to the snaky man. "Look what I found in his breast pocket, Orochimaru."

Ino's blue eyes stared at the little box as it rolled toward him, but at the corner of her eye she saw something else moving, and she turned her head toward it instead. A sharp gasp left her mouth immediately, small tears swelling at the edge of her eyes.

"So, you do know this man. He tried sneaking in last night," Sasuke's voice said from behind her, and she walked forward.

His pale skin held a gray tint that symbolized the fact that he was dead, his eyes closed, hiding coal orbs behind them. Ino brought her hands over his face, touching the slightly wet damps of his hair, holding her tears back. "Sai…"

"Is Sai his name? That artist. Besides that, look what we found in his breast pocket," Orochimaru said, holding the velvet box, which was open to reveal a pretty diamond ring. "And look, your name is engraved into it as well."

Ino pulled her fingers away from Sai, taking one last look at the man before looking down on the floor as she took medium steps, the shoes she wore clicking against the tiles. Hastily, she grabbed the gun Sasuke had previously placed onto the table.

Naruto ducked underneath the table immediately.

Ino swung the gun around, pointing it at Orochimaru quickly, earning a smirk from him. He pointed a finger out at Sasuke. "Of course, I would never have the strength to kill this Sai, so I ordered Sasuke to do it for me."

As if he wanted to get shot at, Sasuke turned his chair toward her, letting her gun aim directly over his heart as he sat snuggly in it. Immediately, the image of Sai smiling sat in the place of Sasuke, and she turned the gun away, aiming at Orochimaru quickly before pulling the trigger.

Tsunade and Sakura fell over Orochimaru, examining the sudden bullet wound on him. Ino turned down toward the man that was previously on the seat beside her, Sasuke, he was gone.

Feeling the sudden invading movement, she turned around, seeing Sasuke's face before he raised the gun toward her, hitting the butt of it against a pressure point.

* * *

><p>Another rat invaded the tray of neatly placed cold food that had been there for several hours. Ino, her back was to the faint, dour lights of the cell instead, her skin the feeling of stickiness and her hair slightly damp from the sweat.<p>

Angrily, she swung around, stabbing the remaining chopstick into the rat in the bowl of food, crushing its body as blood dripped out of the sides. Ino leaned back onto her right side of the straw bed, looking at the stone walls as she felt another tear fall down her face.

Ino pulled at the small ends of her hair, staring at the golden strands that Sai always loved to run his fingers through when she was crying. She closed her eyes, sniffling slightly before her eyes popped open quickly, hearing the cell doors slide open slightly.

"Oh god, not the chopstick in the rat thing again…" a voice muttered, and Ino peeked out of her eyes to see a red-head fixing her glasses as she pulled the chop stick from the dead rat, kicking it aside with her high heels.

Squinting slightly, Ino saw another girl, one with dark hair cut straight, pupil-less eyes. "She's been sleeping for over a week you should expect her to wake up to give a tantrum."

"Do not argue in here. Just so you know Karin, Hinata's right. She's been sleeping in here for over a week, you should expect her to act like this when she's all locked up. I did some research in her family background, turns out she's actually rich, and I mean really rich."

Karin kicked the rat out of the cell, leaving a noticeable trail of blood. "You're going to gossip in here?" she asked. "Oh wait, let me sit down …" and she rested her butt on the straw bed Ino slept on, letting her heels slide gently on the floor.

"Karin," Hinata whispered slightly, looking away as Karin stared back with her piercing red eyes from behind her frames. "She's not sleeping."

"Holy f-" and she fell onto the ground, giving a painful moan when her bottom touched the dirty floor.

"Ino, you don't have to pretend anymore…" Sakura announced, walking closer toward her slowly, touching Ino's back gently as if she was a little child. "We know you're awake, now eat something, you're turning into bones."

Karin looked at the blonde behind her before gently picking her up, seeing her sickly pale face. "Is she alright? She looks really sick…" she picked up a bowl of soup from the tray, holding it to her lips gently.

Ino opened her eyes gently, her nose sniffing the soup before she brought both of her hands to push the bowl closer to her lips, gulping it down quickly. "Ino, I was looking into your past and …" Sakura smiled, bending toward Ino gently as she held a stack of photos with a box on top of it.

"I saved all of this before Sasuke could throw it into the fire …the photos I found in a memory chip on him." she pressed it into Ino's hands, who stared down at it.

Her hand fluttered down to the box, pushing it open slightly to see the simple diamond ring inside. "That stone isn't even big," Karin muttered, turning away to touch her hair slightly.

Ino pulled it out of the box, slipping it onto her ring finger, admiring it. "He was an artist, he didn't like complex things." She pressed the box down onto the straw bed, brushing her bangs out of her face only to have it limp back.

Slowly she began flipping through the photographs, stopping at one where she laid on Sai's lap, her feet put in the air as she hugged a teddy-bear to her summer shirt, the sunlight pouring from the window.

"Oh, I know why you look like this," Karin said, making a sour face as she glanced at Ino up and down. "Stupid of me not to notice early," she said, snatching the photos out of Ino's hands.

"Karin, give those back to her!" Hinata rubbed Ino's back soothingly, not fearing the fact that she could have killed her if she truly wanted to. "You're going to make her cry…"

Rolling her eyes, Karin slid her hand out. "Orochimaru is such a jerk, too bad he survived. Let's put her in a better cell, he won't notice besides, I don't think Ino would try anything else now after this…"

"What were you going to say before, Karin?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her, rolling her eyes as she switched topics so easily.

"Oh right, she likes sunlight."

"So?"

"Dumbass, if she gets sunlight, she'll get better! And you're the doctor?" Karin through her hands up, putting an arm underneath Ino before trying to help her up.

"That's not logical, Karin," Hinata said softly, looking away as the red-head glared at her.

"Well it makes sense to me!"

"You're different," Hinata replied, trying to help Ino up with little progress.

"Why are all of you here?" Sasuke asked, walking into the room, raising an eyebrow at all of them.

Sakura gave a slight bow to him, along with Karin and Hinata. "Well, we knew you still wanted Ino to be the general and the fact that she's sick might anger you, so we decided to take her to another cell, one with more sunlight and plant life?"

Cleaning the bed slightly and combing a hand through Ino's hair, Hinata said, "You do not mind, do you?"

Sasuke walked into the cell, walking strictly over the rat before setting himself down onto the straw bed, putting Ino's hands around his neck before picking her up as if he was giving her a piggyback ride. "I already have one prepared," he said, walking out of the room slowly, holding her carefully.

Karin, Sakura, and Hinata stayed behind. "Does she seem like his type?" Sakura asked, staring at the pair.

"Not really, he likes petite rather than tall, but she does fit the colorful hair and eyes factor, and she has long hair, remember that rumor?" Karin slightly stepped out of the cell, staring at their backs. "Besides they look good together."

"Maybe she is her type, we just weren't. He gave up on me so easily to Naruto…"

Karin nodded her head. "Same here to Suigetsu…"

"Are you done yet? We still haven't fed Ino, and we don't even know where Sasuke is bringing her. We better catch up with them…" Hinata collected the dirty dishes, putting them separately into another slot on a cart, walking soundlessly after Sasuke and Ino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the story, World War III already past, they're in World War IV =D <em>**

**_I feel so confident about this story I just had to update! Thank you all for reviewing! I didn't think i was going to be popular because of the 2 reviews in the first, but I feel so much better about the second! _**

**_Review again? I'm trying my best to keep up with my stories and my studies._**

**_I'm beginning to start practicing SHSATs so pleaaaseee bare with me I know my updates are getting slow D=_**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all entered Ino's cell, staring at the plant life around before their eyes lying onto the sleeping body in the corner of the room. When Sasuke's back was to Orochimaru, he reached out with his uninjured arm, pulling Sasuke's katana out of its sheath immediately. "I don't know why you choose to carry a katana around with you when you can just shoot someone."<p>

"All of my blades are made so that a bullet can't penetrate it. Guns are annoying to reload, a katana is much easier to use," Sasuke walked forward toward Orochimaru, holding his hand out to receive the katana back. "Technology has done much to my weapons."

Before he returned it he gave a sly smirk. "Kill her," he said, gesturing his hand out to Ino.

Sasuke's eyes strayed down toward the body and then toward the shining diamond ring on her left hand, her face toward his, the photos that Sakura had given her clutched in her other hand.

Suddenly he felt a gut sensation that told him not to. A dark chuckle came from the snaky man behind him. "What Sasuke? You're having doubts about my orders? That's unlike you." and with his mocking sentence he walked forward toward the girl.

He turned his hand back, sliding his katana back into his sheath, which earned a distasteful look from Orochimaru, who turned around, walking out of the cell along with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Well, I finally approve of what you do," Naruto said, walking up from behind Sasuke, staring down at the woman he was doing the same to, turning to his face to see his eyes burning with anger. "What's wrong?"

The Uchiha turned around, looking away from the woman stiffly. "Nothing," he said, his voice stern.

Sakura walked forward toward Ino, helping her up into a sitting position. "Ino?" she shook her gently, seeing her eyes a foggy blue instead of the clear sky-blue she had seen a few days ago. "Are you alright?" and she felt the flesh of Ino's arm, backing away immediately when her skin was nearly burning. "She's having a fever!" she said loudly, turning her head toward Sasuke.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything," he said, walking a few more steps closer to sit down near Ino's head, leaning back against the wall. Then Sakura shoved her body down onto Sasuke's arms.

Tilting her head back, Sakura spilled some medicine down her throat, washing it down with her water bottle. "Lie her down slowly!" she ordered, her voice nagging once again when she was involved with her work.

Huffing, he said, "Why on my lap?"

"You happen to be there, here, a towel," she said, giving a wet towel to him, pressing her hand against her own forehead to show that he was suppose to dab it over her forehead. "She caught it back in those cells, probably from the rats or the bed that those dead men were sleeping on previously." her voice went high, trying to make him feel a little guilty.

Sasuke lifted Ino's head up, slipping from underneath it, pressing the cool towel against her forehead. "Stop that, Sakura."

Naruto looked at both of them, then out from the cell, deciding to follow Jiraiya instead of listening on their weird conversations. Looking at her boyfriend, she pulled at Sasuke's hand. "Let's leave her alone for today, I'll make sure she gets her meals, and you can only visit her when I come get her." she held out her hand, waiting for the keys. "Hand over the keys, Sasuke."

His eyes slightly widened. "I'm the general of this army, I have the right to hold onto the cell keys."

The pink-haired woman shook her head, jabbing her hand into his chest despite her short height compared to his. "Hand them over, Sasuke. I can't let you keep walking in here when she's sick like this."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a single shiny key before placing it onto Sakura's hand, slightly avoiding her eyes. "Stop letting your feelings mix with this woman, I know both of you have had similar lives and you understand all the things she's going through but you have got to stop it, you're going to get yourself killed." she walked out of the cell, followed by Sasuke, and then locked the cell with the key, pocketing it.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke sat down on his bed, holding the file in his hand, looking around before flipping it open, seeing the picture of Ino before coming across her personal information. "Inoichi Yamanaka?" he pulled out his laptop from underneath his pillow, turning it on before looking further into the file.

She was a famous model before her father died, suddenly changing her mind to quit her job and join the army? Sasuke thought, crossing his legs before he flipped through the pictures slowly, noticing her long blonde hair and her pretty blue eyes, not to mention those long lean legs…

He shook his immediately, putting the file away before turning toward his laptop, picking it up and then walking out of the room, making several other turns before finally arriving at a door, pulling it open.

"Shikamaru, I need you to help me make another search: Inoichi Yamanaka." he closed the door, seeing Shikamaru on the computer, playing online shouji instead of actually doing his work.

His head slightly turned to see who it was before he patted the seat beside him. "Sit, wait after this game though." and he leaned onto the palm of his hand, waiting for the player to move.

A man with dark hair gripping a cigarette between his lips was shown on the other side, concentrating. "Damn it, Shikamaru. You beat me again!" the cigarette at his lips fell, his laugh a fatherly one. "Thirtieth today …which was all we played."

Sasuke stared down at the silver number besides Shikamaru's picture. "What does number two stand for?" he muttered, waving his hand slightly to Asuma, the man that was just playing Shikamaru.

"Second best player in the world of shouji," Shikamaru said, crossing his arms over his arm with a smudge look.

"Who's first?" Sasuke asked, smirking slightly when his look disappeared.

"My father."

Then the whine of a baby crying silenced their conversation. Both of them looked up the screen at Asuma. "Oh, I have to go, Kurenai's not home and I have to take care of my child, see you later, good game."

The man disappeared, and another flash came onto the screen, a dirty-blonde woman with a dark shade of dark green eyes. "Shikamaru," Temari said calmly, "what are you doing online playing shouji when you should be working?"

"Oh, um, bye," Shikamaru muttered, exiting out of the webpage before turning toward Sasuke. "Repeat what you said earlier when you walked in to ruin my game."

Sasuke held out an empty file. "Inoichi Yamanaka, do a search on him. Give me everything you have," he ordered.

Patting his hand down onto the seat, Shikamaru opened another program, making Sasuke turn around as he went to through several scans and password checks. "Ino's father I presume?"

He nodded his head. "Well, you're correct. I read that he was dead? What's his career?"

"A businessman," Shikamaru said, reading it from the computer screen. "Died from a terrorist attack before World War III was out, the country was one of the first that that America apparently took over. So, it seems like she already got what she wanted." he nodded his head, the phone ringing twice before he picked it up. "Hello?"

"He died from a terrorist attack?" Sasuke leaned closer to the computer, reaching for the mouse when Shikamaru placed his hand on it.

"Sakura needs to talk to you," he said, and then leaned forward toward the computer. "I'll print out all I can and leave it in your room later."

Sasuke placed a hand out. "Don't, I'll pick it up later."

With a nod of his head, Sasuke walked out of the room, looking around the hallways to see any people that weren't suppose to be there. Some bowed at him as they walked by, giving friendly waves every now and then.

He paused outside Sakura's office, hearing the hacking and coughing inside, taking a deep breath of fresh air before walking inside. "Hurry, Sakura. I have to meet up with Jiraiya and Tsunade, they still need to train me to become the General of the Army alongside Sasuke."

"You might be as strong as him but you completely lack the responsibility he has, hold her straight, would you!" Sakura yelled from the inside. "I thought you were going to be chairman or something."

"I quit," Naruto said, looking at the door just as Sasuke swung it open, walking in.

Sakura, who had beads of sweat on her forehead looked at him, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. "Sasuke, the hospital beds are all full and I need to put her in a room, so I'm choosing yours," she said, simply, rubbing her back as Ino hacked out a cough, asleep.

"No," Sasuke strictly replied, sitting in a chair next to Naruto.

"Why not? She's, like, hot," Naruto said, earning an immediate slap from his girlfriend. "I'm saying that as really nothing. You're more important," he said, holding his hands out, but his girlfriend easily refused.

Instead she looked at Sasuke instead. "Please, Sasuke. I'll be going to visit her in your spare bed most of the day, just give her these pills," she said, handing him a bottle of white pills, "and I need you to calm her down when she's having nightmares."

Sasuke looked down at the pills, reading the small label before saying, "Is that it? How about bathing and washing?"

"You can wake her up so she can do it herself or I can go instead," Sakura answered, putting Ino into his arms. "Go now! I'm so tired from yesterday …she was yelling in her sleep, maybe you can calm her down somehow."

Sasuke nodded his head slowly. "It's not contagious, is it?"

"Oh, about that, here, you take these pills." she handed him another bottle of pills, which he pocketed. "Now, shoo!" she swatted her hands at him as if he was a bug, and he slowly carried the blonde out of the room, noticing the cold beads of sweat on her forehead.

He was given weird glances as he walked through the halls, holding the blonde girl in his arms, stopping by Shikamaru's office at the same time to get the file before finally making his way back to his room, lying Ino down onto the spare bed.

Sasuke took a long glance at her, couldn't help himself but stare at her face as her body struggled against itself. He took off the pink sweater Ino wore, probably borrowed from Sakura, and laid the blanket over her body, sitting down near her bed with a cold towel to wipe away the sweat.

At least several hours later, Sasuke was still sitting besides Ino. When he felt a hand stop the towel against her forehead, he looked down, seeing her eyes open up to reveal pretty blue ones. "Sai?"

"No, I'm Sasuke," he replied dully, not caring for the hurt expression that crossed her face.

"That's right, because you killed him," she said, and the Sasuke stopped the towel he was pressing against her forehead, pulling it away.

She threw his hand off of her forehead. "Where is Sakura's sweater?" she asked, sitting onto her knees as she lifted the blanket up, pushing Sasuke to check the spot underneath him.

Sasuke moved to the table, where he had dumped the pink sweater, picking it up. "This?"

Ino, her face feverish reached for it immediately, digging into the pockets to pull out several pictures, and then a small item, at least ten centimeters, and brought it onto the bed with her.

Some strands of hair stuck to her face as she slipped under the blanket once again, staring at some of the photos before closing her eyes. "I never even got to say goodbye to you, Sai…" she held a little Sai doll in her hands, pressing her lips against the button eyes.

"Who made that for you?" he asked, touching the doll slightly even though he knew Ino wouldn't have let him touch it.

"Sakura …she thought it might cheer me up," she responded, her breathing becoming heavy. "It kind of does …I miss him so much," she said, her voice wavering noticeably.

Sasuke pressed the towel into the bucket of ice water beside him, squeezing it slightly before finally pressing it against her forehead once again. "And I'm sorry for listening to his orders," he muttered, looking down at her to see that she was asleep.

He leaned over, letting his face hover gently over hers before completely bending over to kiss her lips gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

Suddenly a knock on the door made his head snapped in its direction. "Sasuke, I here to give Ino her medicine, open up right now!" she slammed her hand on the door, and Sasuke moved out from underneath Ino, opening the door.

"Why do you insist on me being quiet when you thunder on into this room screaming?" he asked, coming face to face with her immediately.

"In case you were sleeping or something," Sakura said, throwing his hand aside to walk into the room, her eyes coming across the Inoichi papers when she walked past his desk. "Just so you know, don't make her life any more miserable than it already is for her."

"I won't."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah, once again I've made another update, not a very fast one. I know, I know. I've been getting obsessed with these ...weird things lately... <em>**

**_Besides that, I have no news, not that much anyway, but I'll try to make the next update faster! _**

**_Review... please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, can you get me food? I know I'm just a prisoner and I'm shouldn't be requesting things like this, but I'm hungry." a small frown appeared on her face, and she hugged the baggy shirt she wore. "Can I request another shirt too? I hate this one, it's so baggy, and it smells like …" she picked up the edge of it, lifting it to slightly reveal the panties she wore and her stomach, and brought it to her nose. "Like this room …and your bed," Ino whined.<p>

Sasuke rolled his eyes, throwing her a black t-shirt instead of the dark navy one she wore. "Then wear this," he said.

The blonde across from him lost her mature attitude. "No! I want something pretty, not some stupid t-shirt!"

She stood up on the purple bed, (which only happened to be purple because she managed to whine at Sasuke enough to get the sheets) and said, "I don't want just your t-shirt!"

"Wear it for now," Sasuke said, dragging her down onto the bed, touching her forehead at the same time. "I don't understand how you can _not _have a fever and still be so hyper. I bet you're going to have a fever right after this."

Ino sat down, crossing her arms childishly, over the past few weeks of being sick; Sasuke and Ino had developed a trusting relationship. Confessing that she had only wanted to get revenge on one country, but when she tried to resign, they forced her to stay, and she only gotten sucked into the amount of strength and power she had among so many people.

Ino pulled off the shirt she wore, revealing her undergarments, and Sasuke immediately turned around. "What are you doing, pulling your shirt off that fast without warning me," Sasuke said, covering the side of his face with his hand.

"Like you don't think about me without my t-shirt on."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, and he turned away from the blonde changing, muttering to himself as he looked down at files as if he hadn't read them over and over again for the last two hours.

The blonde looked at him, studying him for a few seconds before moving over toward his bed, stretching her long, lean, legs out before folding them gently, leaning back at the same time. "What are you doing?" her shoulder popped up from the big neckline, which just so happens to be a little too big.

After several long minutes of no response, Ino nearly shrieked. "This is _so _boring; I don't understand how you can do this all day. In Japan, being the General of the Army is _so _boring!"

"Fine, what do you do in America?"

"We fight and train." Ino pounded her fist against some of the files, making the bed slightly move, and Sasuke sighed even louder.

Sasuke grabbed his scattered files, shoving it into a single drawer. "We have a training ground too, but unlike the Americans, we don't have to use it that often because we are actually successful in our wars."

The girl across from him narrowed her eyes. "Are you insulting me?"

At that exact moment, the door slammed open to reveal Sakura, who was holding a tray full of food for the both of them since Ino and Sasuke wasn't allowed to leave the room at all. "Of course he isn't, he would be insulting himself too, and you know how big his pride and ego is."

Ino shoved her face into Sasuke's, their noses almost touching. "You're an American?"

"I don't want to talk about this," Sasuke said, grabbing his files again to look down at them. "You wanted to go see our soldiers train? Let's go." and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up.

"You can't leave this room!" Sakura shouted, setting the tray down. "Especially in that!" she slammed the door close and let her voice drop its volume. "You two look like you two just had sex."

Sasuke immediately dropped her wrist and sat on his bed while Ino sat on her own bed, facing the wall with her back to Sasuke. "Does this mean we still get to go to the training grounds?" Ino asked, her voice so much softer than before.

He nodded his head dully. "After you eat and change."

"You act like her father," Sakura stated.

"I kind of have to when a specific person won't let us out of the room. Can't you see that she's harmless?" Sasuke tilted his head to look at Ino, who was looking at the pot of flowers Sakura had brought in.

Ino looked at Sakura and then at the flowerpot several times until Sakura got her sign. "You want the flowers?"

The platinum-blonde reached her hand out like a baby while Sakura made her way toward her, giving Ino the vase. "Are these hibiscuses? Oh, these are …"

"You've been living a horrible life and you've had the time to remember flowers?" Sasuke asked.

Ino fixed her hair, crossing her arms over her body. "I like flowers, okay?" and she touched the soft petals of the hibiscus. "I'm not hungry, can we just go and see? And I want better cloths!"

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "I'll go get you some more appropriate cloths."

As she left, Ino propped herself back on Sasuke's bed. "When do I get my status you promised me?" her hair fell over the side, her shoulders together as she leaned over Sasuke, nearly pushing her body toward him.

"When everyone approves, we only have about two more people to go," Sasuke said, his eyes averting toward her breasts before he forced them to look down at the files once again. He was never much of a pervert, but _damn_, that Ino knew her way around guys.

"I will grab those files and fling it out of the window if you don't amuse me, Sasuke," her tone was serious, and threatening.

Sasuke bunched them all together at once, she had done it several days ago with different information, and he did not intend to walk all the way out of the building with Ino chained to him, picking up scattered papers everywhere while other solders scrambled to help him before they got any other assignment.

Turning around, he rested his head on the palm of his hand. "What do you want to do?" he asked, a boring tone in his voice.

"Visit the training grounds."

"I can't have you walking around in a baggy t-shirt."

"Give me a thick belt and some good shoes and I'll make this shirt a little decent."

"Then I'll be blamed for having a future general walking around the building dressed like a prostitute."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Nothing."

Awkward silence filled the sudden gap. Truth to be told, Sasuke was never a talker either, but this Ino girl forced him to talk day and night. Thank god they were in an army, if they were in high school, he would expect her to a gossiper.

The door swung open and Sakura threw a white bag into the room. Ino grabbed for it, searching through it.

"Can we go right after I get dressed?"

Sasuke nodded his head, looking blankly at the wall. Then he turned rapidly when Ino pulled off her t-shirt in front of him. After several minutes, she said, "Let's go."

Sasuke, who was already dressed, stood up, standing on her right side as he opened the door for her. His hand was over her head as he opened the door for her, his eyes making contact with hers for a few seconds before she slipped out of the room, giggling to herself.

He shook his head at her, rolling his eyes at the same time as he led the way to the training room, where he saw her eyes immediately light up upon seeing other people.

In the middle of the room was a man with white hair, carrying a giant sword on his back, but when he turned, Ino recognized him as Suigetsu. Sasuke walked toward him, and Ino followed obediently.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke called out, and the blade swung toward him, stopping only several centimeters away from his face.

"Really, you're getting slow, Sasuke," Suigetsu said, giving a small grin.

Shrugging, Sasuke said, "After this war, I'm resigning. I'm not too caught up in this war, Japan is on the winning side anyway. They're probably going to throw us another bomb and claim it a victory when they take over all the other countries. How stupid can they get…?"

Suigetsu placed his sword to the side. "Not very, we're all Americans and being this high a ranking in the army, I say that's pretty good."

Ino turned her head, her cerulean eyes making contact with a glass door, and then the people fighting on the other side. "Can I go …train?" she asked, looking back at Sasuke, her eyes pleading.

Sasuke sucked his teeth, giving an annoyed scowl before nodding his head. "Don't get yourself in trouble, I can't have someone throwing you toward me again complaining about something."

"What's you're real excuse for leaving the army?" Suigetsu asked, his head cocking toward Ino's direction before focusing on her body, which was fighting against several other people at the same time. "You letting your emotions get in the way again?"

"I …kind of feel bad for her."

"My little Sasu-chan feels bad for a girl?" said Suigetsu in an imitated baby voice, and when he received a hard punch on his head, he immediately shut up.

The Uchiha gave a sour look at Suigetsu. "When I resign, I'm also resigning all of you. I know you only joined for me, our assistance is no longer needed when we win."

"Don't try changing the subject."

"It's not exactly changing, see, it's still about my resigning."

"What's your reason?"

Sasuke looked around before leaning closer to Suigetsu, who was already smirking noticeably. "Ino …always wanted to leave the army, resigning and bringing her with me would …help."

The man beside him said, "Knew it. You're falling for her. You probably fell for her the moment you read through her files, all the death she went through. She doesn't seem like your type though."

"I have a type?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow before looking to the side and picking up a katana, slashing it through the air several times.

Suigetsu nodded. "Short, petite, ones. I mean, just look at Karin and Sakura." and almost as if it was on cue, Karin walked into the training room, looking down at the notices in her arms.

She lifted several sheets of paper from the stack, handing one to each of them. "Oh, and Shikamaru wanted me to give you this," she said, handing him a dark file. "I can see you back there, Suigetsu." turning around she gave a small smirk. "Maybe after I finish work," she said, winking slightly at her boyfriend.

"What the-"

"Better get me some," Suigetsu said, dropping his sword as he looked at the paper. "Here, hold this," he ordered to Sasuke, walking swiftly after Karin.

"Disgusting," Sasuke muttered, his mouth dry, and he walked into the room where Ino was senselessly beating the crap out of several soldiers at a time. Balling the piece of paper up, he through it carelessly to the floor, walking forward to meet up with Ino, holding her hand to stop her punching. "Let's go, Ino."

Ino pulled away from him. "Wait, I'm not done yet," she said, and she punched one man in the gut, nodding successfully before leaving.

"Ino, I have to go fight in one war before they surrender, they're running out of soldiers anyway. After this last battle, I'll get you out."

Her eyes widened, and then they filled with such a bubbly happiness. "You will?"

Sasuke looked away, knowing the rest of his words would crush her heart. "You're not going back to the states, you're coming with me."

"Why do you always have to do this? I have a life in America, not in Japan! You might have lost everything you ever had in America, that's why you don't want to go back, but I still have everything, and I want to go back. My family is still there!"

Looking around, he swung a door open, pushing her inside roughly. "Don't lie to me, you're mother and father is dead!"

Her eyes dulled before sparkling one more time, and then loosing its shine once again. "What are you hiding from me?" Sasuke asked, towering over her as he leaned over, trying to look into her eyes.

Ino turned away from him, her eyes looking to the side to avoid his eyes. "I'm not hiding anything from you," she whispered softly.

"You're a horrible liar."

"I'm not hiding anything from you, okay? You're right, all of my family members are dead …" Ino looked to the side, grabbing a fistful of his shirt to push him aside and reach for the doorknob, but Sasuke trusted an arm out, blocking her way with so much strength that a fluttering of her hair was seemingly noticeable and splinters of wood had fallen down to the ground.

"Who else is alive?"

"No one, they're all dead."

"Liar."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapter as boring, and I also know there was a huge skip, so sorry. <strong>_

_**I'm in a rush, in summer school, and yeah, I won't be updating as much at all, I really have to study o.o**_

_**Anyway, bye!**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own naruto.

* * *

><p>"Those idiot Americans have postponed the war for twenty-five years," Sasuke said, sitting down on the chair in the room. "Like they have on the other previous wars."<p>

Ino ignored him, walking out of the bathroom, an electric shocker locked around her left ankle, a towel around her body. Sasuke threw her some cloths, looking away as she changed. "I'm leaving in two days and I'll resume when I feel that it is necessary. For the both of us."

"I do not want to leave," Ino respond, balling up on the white bed she sat on, the baggy t-shirt he had thrown at her, "I don't want to leave with you."

"What?"

"I don't to go…"

"Like you have another choice," Sasuke responded, folding cloths neatly onto his bed, taking a soft peek at Ino as she moved her hand positions, digging her perfect nails into her right exposed shoulder, creating soft pink moons. "Or are you afraid?"

Without a response of his question, Sasuke moved closer to the platinum-blonde, taking her hand into left hand and tiling her chin up toward him with his right. The way they both responded to each other made obvious sense that they had feelings, and yet they both denied it when other people had asked about it.

Ino's eyes looked up to meet his, startled, widened, and glistening. The tension between them grew in their position and when Ino finally noticed the small smirk on his face, she looked down, past his face and to his stomach, pushing it back once to release his hold on her.

Bending past her, his face passing hers he grabbed the t-shirt on Ino's bed, watching her eyes widen as he reached behind her, letting his hair slightly touch against her cheek before standing up.

Ino drew in a sharp breath and he stood up, turning around a throwing the towel into a woven basket, laughing a cold knowing chuckle on his way out.

A soft click from the other side of the door made Ino immediately stand up, running toward the door to try opening. "Let me out!"

"Ino, at a time like this when I'm resigning, a lot of information is being thrown around and the fact that absolutely no information was extract from you during interrogation can mean anything. You're not allowed out of this room until the day I leave."

"No, let me out!"

"I can't," his cold resumed, and his heavy footsteps revealed that he had indeed left her alone.

She walked back, sitting on the first thing she bumped into, his bed. Ino lied down on it, her hair all over the place, overgrown. Her head touched against his pillow, feeling something hard underneath it.

Lifting his pillow up to find a large binder-sized book, and she immediately sat up against the wall, setting the pillow against her chest as she flipped the cover open slowly. On the inside cover was a family picture; a man had a right hand on a petite woman, her hands holding a small bundle. The man's hand had his left hand on another male, short, at lease five or six years old, each of them giving the same smile.

Looking at the opposite side there was a baby in its seat, the hair on the back of his head spiking up to resembles Sasuke the way he was now. The one in the picture however had a gigantic smile on his face, opening his mouth wide while a spoon of food was going in his direction. Needless to say, it was adorable.

As she turned to the next page, there was a picture of baby Sasuke once again, except throwing his plastic spoon at a boy with his hair in a low ponytail, giggling happily. A soft smile appeared on her face as she continued to look through it.

Skipping the rest, she flipped toward the back, seeing a grown-up Sasuke, with the red-head Karin around his arm, both of them giving a small smile. On the opposite page was Sakura, smiling, a hand on Sasuke's arm, which was wrapped around her waist, his head on her shoulder.

'_He was with those two?' _Ino thought, beginning to flip through random pages.

_~'.~'.~'.~'.~_

Sasuke dragged Sakura and Karin to the side. "Alright, who has a bigger bust?" he asked both at the same time.

"You know who has the bigger boobs, you slept with us!" Karin said, a little too loudly for his liking, annoyed because she indeed have been pulled away from her favorite lunch ever, and no one just does that to her. "Obviously, that would be me."

Sakura snapped her head in her direction, giving a small glare as Sasuke approached Karin. "I need you to give me cloths for Ino, preferably something you won't ever want back and can be stretched."

"What did you do with her old ones?" Sakura asked.

"He obviously burnt them." Karin shoved the fork into her mouth before nodding her head at Sasuke, walking away only to be tugged back by him.

"Now who has the smaller hips?" he asked, refusing to look for himself.

Karin pulled the fork out of her mouth, saying, "Once again, I told you, you should know-"

"I have the smaller hips," Sakura interrupted, rolling her eyes at the red-head.

"Give me a skirt, something that has a rubber band."

"Oh, okay? Tomorrow right, we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I have to go now," he said, and he strictly turned around, walking away, leaving both of them woman slightly bewildered.

"You think he likes her?" Sakura asked, tapping her chin.

"No duh, he's asking for cloths. For her. If it was just any other girl he wasn't attracted to, he would throw her a random busted jacket and tell her to wear it for the rest of her fucken life. Now stop bothering me, I'm eating!"

"You …have a point there."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's voice said, appearing a little cold, and a hint of disbelief within it. Several strides and he was next to Ino, grabbing the photo album and slamming it, startling Ino a little, who looked away from his angry face.

Looking down so that her bangs covered half of her face, she stood up, moving back to her bed, curling up into a ball, afraid that he abuse her. "You know you shouldn't be looking through my possessions," he said, sternly.

She looked up slightly, seeing his body only a few inches away from hers. "Well, I was bored …and you know I don't like just being kept in a cage like that, so I sat on your bed and I-"

"You'll be out of here in a day, just stay away from my things."

"Are you going to treat me like this when we arrive to our destination?"

"What would make you feel a little more free?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"An animal?"

"No."

"Please?" she added, looking up at his face softly, her hair framing her face sweetly. Ino tugged at his shirt, making his sit next to her on the bed as she grabbed his arm, wrapping a hand around it. Then she picked up a strand of her blonde hair, twirling it around her middle and ringer finger on her right hand as she held out her left hand, fixing Sai's ring on it.

Sasuke looked down at her, pulling his arm away and said, "I'll think about it."

Ino looked at the ring on her finger, shaking her hand softly as she admired it. "Hey, would you have let me go back to the states if Sai was alive?" she asked, looking up at his face, giving a small smile.

"No," he responded coldly, standing up to slam the photo album onto his desk. "There is going to be no United States. Eventually. I have people sent ready to destroy the country."

"No, no, you can't do that."

"You know, for a General of an army, you're too kind-hearted."

Ino huffed, "I've been told, but I can't help it if I was only around to avenge my father before all my energy disappeared." She walked toward his closet, grabbing a t-shirt before picking up her undergarments.

"Does this mean I get a pet?" she asked, arching an eyebrow as her eyes pleaded.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke said, making Ino give a small noticeable pout before entering the bathroom.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

By the time Ino woke up the next morning, she realized she was in a different environment, a completely different environment. Then like every morning, she tried sliding out of the bed she was in. Surprisingly, Ino didn't get half her tush off the bed before a grunt was heard and a hand around her waist pulled her back in.

Turning around to see Sasuke, she jabbed at his ring, only hearing a soft grunt from him. "Get your filthy hands off me," she said, and Sasuke's eyes popped open.

"I have to go to work," he softly muttered, and he started to sit up, letting his hand linger underneath Ino's t-shirt before pulling it out. Standing up, he walked into the bathroom without any further words.

"Fuck you, sexual tension," she muttered, twisting around Sai's ring once again. Ino had already made her decision several months back when Sai had died, surprisingly; it had only taken her two months to move on, not fast enough though. Sasuke by then had already developed bits of lust for her.

Sasuke ran out the door of the house quickly about thirty minutes later, completely skipping breakfast as he shouted, "I'll be back several hours around lunch to check on you." and he slammed the door shut.

As he arrived to his office he was immediately met up with Sakura. Sasuke sat in his chair, looking through the complete scatter of files on his desk, not knowing where to start.

"So, how is Ino?" Sakura began, not even noticing the annoyed look on his face. "She's actually a very sweet woman, isn't she? Who would have thought that Ino would be a general! And oh my gosh, she's so dead gorgeous-"

"Sakura," he began.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, please."

"Now what's wrong? Has the tension between you two build up too much? That you just had to let it all release in-"

"No."

Sasuke looked at her, and she gladly smiled back. "You're giving me a headache," he responded. "Where is my mom?" he asked, to no one in particular. Sasuke picked up the phone, dialing a number quickly before leaning back, whispering several words into the phone before slamming it back down.

"Can I take Ino shopping? She needs new cloths and she can't walk around the house in your t-shirt when company arrives, it's just wrong." Sakura placed a stack of neat files down on his desk, and the dark male immediately reached for it.

He nodded his head, blocking out all the useless comments Sakura was saying out of the mouth of hers.

Supposedly, a few hours later, or at least what he guessed it to be, Sasuke ran out of the office, not bothering to put his seat belt on in his car before driving off, way over the speed limit, not like he fucken cared.

Then, despite the fact that he had his own cop relatives chasing his ass, Sasuke made it back to his whole house without his own brother trying to stop him. Easily, he shoved the keys into the lock, twisting it several time before entering his house to hear no movement in it. Perhaps Ino was asleep?

Sasuke slowly placed his jacket down on the couch, running a hand through his hair softly before taking off his shoes by the mat, making his way into the kitchen.

A soft few steps into the kitchen, Ino whipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, hoping to have a conversation with Sasuke when he arrived back, which should have been any minute now.

"Sasuke? Are you back yet?" she softly whispered, and she twirled a piece of her hair around her index finger. Ino entered the kitchen, noticing the stove turned on and got a steady hold on her hair.

"What?" Sasuke's voice said, and he tried lifting his head from the refrigerator, failing completely as his head hit it. He swore under his breath, taking the ice box from it and pulled his t-shirt off, throwing all the ice in before refilling it with water, slamming it back into the refrigerator. "What do you want?"

"You just left in a lonely house for several hours and you're asking me what I want? I want a pet! Or a conversation."

Sasuke stood up to his full height, hovering slight over Ino as he walked toward the stove. "Just go back into the living room."

As Ino walked into the living room, sitting on the couch quietly, someone behind the door knocked. "Sasuke, Sonny dear, are you home?"

"Holy mother of- Tell that woman I'm not home," Sasuke said to Ino, disappearing into the shadows before his arm reappeared, grabbing the ice pack before disappearing again.

Ino gave him a weird look before reaching for the handle, taking a quick step back when the door busted open, revealing a happy, aging, woman behind it. "Sasuke?" she asked, noticing Ino for the first time. "Oh, hello, darling, you're Ino, aren't you?"

"Yes, madam." Something about the woman made Ino slightly afraid of upsetting her, and yet she held the fun, giddy look that expressed someone that was leading a happy life. "Sasuke isn't here."

"Oh dear, he isn't? Do you know where we can put all the items then?" she asked, and then stuck out a hand. "I'm Sasuke's mother, but you can call me Mikoto."

"Well you already know my name, but what are you trying to put into this house?"

"Why, he hasn't told you? Well my family is a found lover of cats, so Sasuke called and said he felt it was lonely around the house and wanted me to bring over a kitten."

"Sasuke did?"

"Oh, yes, definitely. So, which one do you want?" Mikoto asked, walking out of the door and returned with a small cage, inside with a small bed of two black kittens. "The one on the left is a boy, they're twins, and the right is a girl."

Ino wasn't paying attention quite as much, and she turned around, running into the kitchen, a gigantic smile on her face. "Thank you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around upon hearing his name and he turned around, just in time to see Ino, the crazy stupid blonde, was running full force at him. The last thing he saw was the ridiculous smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the really late replies, just that I'm trying to enjoy my summer at home. But it's not really working. I'm not dead -_- <strong>_

_**This chapter sucks, I know. My writing is beginning to become worse and worse, So sorry.**_

_**Review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"Get off me now," Sasuke said through his teeth, standing up to try hiding from his mother. "You stupid blonde." and he resumed hiding to have his mother walk into the kitchen, seeing Ino on the floor.<p>

She helped Ino up slowly, seeing Sasuke hiding in the corner hoping to be unseen. "What is with your actions every time I'm in the house?" Mikoto placed the cage down near Ino and then with her hands on her hips she poked at her son's chest. "Am I that much of a bad mother?"

"Mom, it feels like you're bullying me," he respectfully said, grabbing her jabbing finger before running a hand through his hair, watching as Ino strained her hand to reach the cage, sitting with her legs crossed as she pushed a finger through the cage to touch a kitten. "I don't mind having you around, except for the fact that you smother me."

"I do not!"

"Check again, starting with how fast you traveled across town to bring me some kittens."

"Well I thought you would have some girl over, and you do! Just so you know, I greatly approve of her." Mikoto turned her head to Ino, who had already picked up the cage and gone to the living room. "She isn't much of your taste though. You usually have girls that are short, petite but Ino is just so much taller and more beautiful than petite."

Sasuke shook his head, looking at all the clustered items before dragging several of them into a separate room. Walking back out, he noticed Ino put her hand inside the holder to take a kitten out before closing it, smiling as she slid on the couch, petting its head all the time.

Even from the far distance he heard it mew softly and the smile on Ino's face as it reached a paw out at her. "Can I stay for lunch?" his mother yelled from the kitchen, and he felt the calm moment watching Ino shatter within seconds.

"Yes, yes, whatever you want," Sasuke replied, and immediately heard the stove turn on and the chopping of the knife against the cutting board. "Crazy woman."

He slowly slid into the spot beside Ino. "You shouldn't play with it right now," he said, pressing a hand over hers and the kitten at the same time. Ino's heart skipped a beat, pulling her hands free from his to only have his slip under hers to pull the kitten away from her hands.

Sasuke looked down at the supplies for the kitten next to the couch before leaning over Ino's legs to place it softly down onto the bed, the only thing he hadn't pulled into the room.

He slid back on his seat, letting his hand linger on her knee a bit longer than intended to see her tense up immediately.

With a flick of her blonde hair she stood up, strutting past Sasuke and into the room she had slept in last night, his room. Damn, they had it bad for each other.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino rolled over in the bed, something immediately catching the back of her bra, and she pulled her arm back, patting away through all her hair to pull the small animal away from it.

The blonde placed it over the blanket, hearing it mew softly before bending backwards, stretching her arms straight out. Sasuke was in the hall, struggling with his tie, which he still had trouble getting on him.

"Come here," she called at him, pressing the kitten to her chest as it closed its eyes, pressing its tiny ears to her heart.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not giving you breakfast," he called, looking down at his shirt as he attempted to fix his tie.

"I'm not asking for that, but just so you know, it would be a good idea," Ino muttered, kneeling on the bed as Sasuke walked over. She released her hold on the kitten, giving a small smile when she realized it was hanging softly, mewing loudly as she reached her hands out to fix Sasuke's tie.

His hand reached out to push it back up and it unclasped its claws from her bra. Sasuke's face flushed an extremely light color of pink realizing what he had done before he realized she had finished with his tie. "That was fast," he muttered, looking down.

Ino nodded. "Sai always needed me to tie it since he never could." she leaned back, letting a soft sigh escape her lips and petted the kitten again, which was trying to step off her chest.

"You do realize he's hungry, right?" Sasuke said, pointing toward the kitten which was slightly rubbing its head against the palm of Ino's hand.

In return, Ino rubbed her chin softly against its head. "But he's so soft I don't want to let him go," she said, smiling. "He didn't mind when I gave him a bath…"

"Ino," Sasuke began.

"Yes?"

"Cats don't need baths. It lowers their body temperature too much."

"Not if it's warm water. Then I washed him with a bit of conditioner…" she stopped rubbing her chin against its head. "Feel him, he's so soft!" Ino held the kitten up at Sasuke.

Sasuke roughly took the kitten, turning away from Ino's form as the kitten quirked its head to the side, mewing as it raised a black paw, and he couldn't resist but smile at the creature before placing it down on the carpet, watching it run off. "Why did you do that?" Ino leaned over the bed, her blankets scattered as she frowned at her pet run off to its own room.

He turned back, staring down at his tie before starting at her. "I was expecting it to urinate all over you but then I realized you would scream and order me to change the sheets so I decided to let it go and eat would just be better." Sasuke looked down at Ino before bending back to grab a robe, throwing it to Ino. "Now put some clothes on."

Ino obeyed quietly, slipping the robe on and pulled all her hair from underneath it, leaning back against the pillow. "When are you coming back?"

"At night. I do still have to pay bills." Sasuke sat at her bed looking at her disappointed features at the moment. "Don't worry about me."

"Who said I was worrying?" Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not worrying."

"Says the blonde with her bottom lip quivering."

The blonde fixed the blanket over her legs and kicked him harshly. "You're mean," she said, using her toes to kick his back again. Sasuke had a hand over her toes slightly, giving a small teasing smile.

He slid closer toward her near the bed. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, inching away before he held her wrists down. "Don't you think about raping me!" her tone was shaking.

His hand fell flat against the bed. "I'm not that much of a low-life." Sasuke reached his hand out to grab her chin, bending over to catch her lips softly. After a quick few seconds he pulled away, feeling her arms wrap around his neck at that second. Her nails scraped slightly against his neck, and he pulled away from her touch.

Sasuke looked away from her when he felt something scratching at his leg and bent down to pick up the kitten, setting it on the bed, turning away, a small smirk on his face.

When Ino heard the door shut and the locks click she looked down at the small innocent kitten. "Do you think I love him?" she petted its head softly, kissing the soft fur. "Well, he is sexy. Real hot." she pulled the blanket over her, rolling her eyes. "I have feelings for an ass. This is bad."

At least an hour later, when Ino was dressed, bathed, and feeling extremely pampered she sat down on the couch, the kitten always with her. The sound of keys jingled slightly on the other side of the door before it was opened, revealing Sakura and Karin. "I told you he didn't change the locks!" Karin said, pulling a single key out of the doorknob.

Ino looked up from the television show she was watching, eyeing widely at the two women that just… seemly broke into Sasuke's house. "Well Princess, we're taking you shopping," Karin said to Ino blankly before her eyes caught on an item on the kitchen table, rushing to it immediately. "Yes, his wallet!" then she took several bills out, smirking evilly as she took a credit card out. "Alright I have the cash, let's go!"

Sakura had sat by Ino by then, rolling her eyes as the red-head searched through their ex-boyfriend's wallet. Karin stopped walking when she was just behind Ino. "Did you bleach your hair?" and she bent over to touch some of her blonde hair.

"No! My hair color is _natural_!" Ino pulled the kitten away from Sakura's touch and placed it down on the carpet, where it ran off. "What do you want?"

"Didn't Sasuke tell you? We're taking you shopping." Sakura played with the ends of her hair, taking her cell phone out suddenly to look at the screen and then placed it away. "Now put your hair up and get dressed. You're getting a haircut."

"I don't exactly have that many clothes." Ino gave a tiny smile, lying down on the couch to take up most of the space, nearly kicking Sakura off, who gave a scowl.

Karin looked through her bag quickly, sucking her teeth in as she threw Ino a bundle of clothes. "Wear this and hurry up, I want to spend some money."

Ino caught the bundle of items and walked off toward a private room where she was allowed to change. Karin slumped down onto the couch, feeling the fabric. "Since when did Sasuke throw the couch we were making out on away?" she gave a small smile at the memories.

Sakura looked at her nails. "I don't know. I still can't believe he gave me up to Naruto," the pink-haired woman said. "I never knew he would actually do that. Sasuke tells me I was the best thing he ever had, and then a few months later I'm with Naruto instead."

"Pl-ease, he told me I was the best thing he ever had …then he heard Suigetsu liked me …bye-bye to the hottest guys I've ever laid eyes on. Though you have to admit, you're a lot happier with Naruto now."

"I suppose so…"

"Do I …look okay?" Ino stood in front of the mirror in the living room, patting at her bangs slightly.

"Perfect! Let's go now. You will be amazed at how many people living in Japan know English now." Sakura grabbed Ino's hand, dragging her out of the door as Karin looked at Sasuke's wallet.

"Sasuke has the thickest fucken wallet I've ever seen," Karin muttered, shutting the door behind her.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Bags flooding in along with a platinum-blonde in the middle of the mess. Her hair was cut from below her bottom to down her waist. Ino's bangs received a short trim and she immediately pushed them out of her face when she walked in, bending over to see Sasuke in the kitchen, holding a baby bottle to the mouth of a black kitten.

"Tell Karin to give me back my credit cards, will you?" Sasuke tipped the bottle higher, running a finger down the kitten's back at the same time.

Ino nodded her head slightly, tripping over one of the bags and slipped her body out of the door to see Sakura standing, in her hand two shiny credit cards. "Thank you," Ino whispered slightly, giving a small smile before she was returned a smile and then closed the door.

"How much did you three spend?" he asked, pulling the bottle away from the kitten as it jumped from the table and toward Ino.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not sure. Karin was all happy so I suppose it was small amount."

"She's never happy until she spends a lot of money on another person's credit card really," Sasuke said, shaking his head as he took his wallet out, slipping both of them back into its slot.

Ino lifted several bags at a time to her room, grabbing the kitten and perching it on her shoulder at the same time. "I'm going to bed," she said as she closed the door.

"Hn."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Bright and early in the morning, the most horrid time of the day for Sasuke and Ino, they heard thumps and slams against the door. When Sasuke had heard the thumping continue for the next ten minutes, he managed to drag himself out of his warm bed and toward the door, where he swung it open to see Naruto, followed by everyone else.

"Sakura's a week pregnant!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's face, small bits of his spit landing at the same time.

"Tenten is …two weeks pregnant," Neji said without much happiness.

"And Hinata is three weeks pregnant!" Kiba yelled just s loud as Naruto.

Karin stepped out from behind them, crossing her arms as she looked around. "Let me guess, you're four weeks pregnant," Sasuke said, rubbing his temple.

The red-head sucked her teeth. "Hell no, I'm not pregnant. I like the way I look right now." she shrugged, snapping her head toward Suigetsu.

"You sure act like it. However, I feel like you're being even meaner when you're pregnant. I'm kind of afraid of not using a condom in bed with you," Suigetsu said, walking to the other side of the group to hide away from Karin.

"Is Ino pregnant?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke snapped his head up.

"No." then he walked toward the direction of the nearest couch, laying down on it and closing his eyes.

"I bet that you wish you can just fuck her," Naruto said, knowing he was right as Sasuke snapped his head in his direction.

All of his friends walked into the room, sitting on the couches, tables, chairs, and even Sasuke himself. Sasuke just shoved Karin and Sakura, which were both indeed trying to sit on his lying body and walked toward his room, muttering something about why the fucken world has to always make comments about him and some attractive lady.

* * *

><p>Wow... my updates are getting later and later, but have anyone ever noticed how much more homework eighth grade has than seventh grade? I just began noticing and I'm strangling myself trying to keep up with these crazy teachers.<p>

I promise I'll try updating faster!

It's that I have school on saturdays and sundays now so I have problem trying to find room to type fanfiction through the middle of all of this.

Review for me... I know it's not my best work.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p>There were a hundred moments in life where Sasuke wanted to repeatedly punch himself in the face, but he knew he would never do that, his face was much too good looking to be used for punching, though he knew several men that would love to use it specifically for that. The fact that he had slept with Ino made it on the top list of things he wanted to punch himself for. Doing such a thing with the feisty blonde was practically suicide when she woke up.<p>

And by dear lord, she was beginning to wake up.

It wasn't the first time they had …done it, and damn was it great, but it was always sort of scary with the murderous flow of energy from Ino. Usually it was Sasuke with the murderous intent but when it came to woman like Ino, he rather just back off. He rubbed his forehead, and then remembered the fact of Ino waking up.

The same signs always led to her wakening, the soft moan, a slight twitch of her left pinky, and the soft clenching of her teeth. As always, the same procedures followed, his eyes turning crimson to study the soft movements. Her eyes awakened a few seconds after his prediction.

Sasuke studied her reactions, noticing how she had registered all the things around her before coming to the most obvious conclusion. Ino just laid there, unwilling to ruin the comforting silence with something like begging for Sasuke to come back to bed and cuddle with her, even though it would be a bit more satisfying.

A soft mew caught Sasuke's attention and he bent down to pick up the small black kitten that had grown a bit bigger, setting it on the bed. It was still abnormally fuzzy for the span of time it had spent in their house.

Ino reached for it and sat herself up on the bed, pressing the blanket to her chest at the same time, her eyes never meeting with Sasuke's. Usually she was glaring daggers at her, never just sitting quietly without words being uttered.

He stared silently at the carpeted floor, hearing an occasional mew from the soft kitten as Ino scratched it stomach. "Sasuke, c-can you go down to the pharmacy and get me something?" she suddenly asked, her voice sounded unsettling and almost as if she was afraid.

Slowly he crept toward her, holding her body toward his so that her back touched his back. "Yes?"

"Can you get me a pregnancy test?"

"In a bit," he responded, holding her closer so that he would be able to peck her cheek softly. Ino let him.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke leaned against the door; his bare back touching the solid, cool wood. If he wasn't so sure of him using the condom that last night, he would have had his heart pounding through his chest. So he wouldn't have to think about it again, he knocked on the door with one knuckle.

"Wait, Sasuke."

He did. For, like, eternity.

"What does it say?" he called, his tone commanding with force and strength.

The door was unlocked but when Ino didn't emerge, Sasuke walked in himself, surprised to see Ino just sitting quietly. Slowly, she threw the pregnancy tests in the garbage can, the sound of the items hitting the bottom echoing.

Without a reply he walked toward her. "Do you want to see a real doctor?" he asked, carefully kneeling down in front of her to look at her face.

Ino gave a slow nod, her eyes lost of its occasional sparkle as she stood up, stifling a yawn as she waved a hand behind her. "I'm going back to my room," she said.

Then with a lazy turn of her head, she walked away from him without much of a second glance. Sasuke looked at her form leaving him, an eyebrow raised in pure curiosity as he reached for the pillows on his bed.

With a free hand Sasuke reached for his cell phone, hitting a number on speed dial and pressing it against his left ear. The person on the other side of the phone answered quickly, only after two rings. "Sakura, can you come over after you're done with your shift?"

"_Naw, if you want some sort of check-up, you come to me. Don't request me to go to you,_"Sakura strictly responded, obviously in a horrible mood. "_Listen, I'll stay late at the hospital for you, I have to go, bye_."

He took a second glance at his cell phone, realizing that she had hung up on him.

Sasuke had taken a shower afterwards, walking out of the bathroom with a damp towel around his shoulders, and he tugged at his pants twice. The house was still abnormally quiet. Although he had a calm personality to begin with, one that required barely any words, with a woman around, he had expected the house to be a little …less quiet.

Soundlessly, he pulled the towel from around his neck, carelessly throwing it onto the sink and walked out of his room and into Ino's.

The beauty laid on her bed with her blonde strands scattered about the dark pillows, her body turned away from him and a hand pressed gently against her shining forehead in a manner that resembled a sickened person.

Cautiously, Sasuke approached Ino. A soft smile began to spread across his face as he noticed the expression she wore as she slept. He bent over the bed, pulling some blankets over her body soundlessly.

Sasuke stood over her body and just stared down, wonder if he should climb beneath the covers with her, just because. As her body stirred, and a soft sigh left her lips, he decided _yes_, lifting the blankets to climb beside her, a hand circling her waist immediately.

The back of Ino's legs touched against his and she rubbed hers against his gently, taking deep notice of the fact that he was by her side. "What are you doing…?" she muttered, a small hint of gratefulness.

"Just go back to sleep," he replied, pressing his lips gently against the back of her neck. "Wake me up when you wake up …I need to take you to the doctor."

Surprisingly, the only reply was a subtle "_Yes_…"

With a loud groan and an ache in his back, he extended an arm out to the spot beside him to realize her body was gone, not even a hint of body warmth traceable. Sasuke bent back, hearing soft cracks in his back and swung his hand violently around.

Toward the corner of her room, sitting in front of the vanity with the light turned on towards her, sat Ino, combing her hair neatly with a brush. The light glowed against her pale skin as she turned toward him, still holding gently to the hairbrush and looking at him at the same time.

"You didn't wake me up," he stated frustrated, and then pushed the blankets roughly off him, swinging his legs to the right side of the bed. "Ino, I told you to."

In response, she shrugged carelessly, beginning to put her hair up in a high ponytail. "So where are we going?"

"I'm not even dressed yet."

Again she shrugged, standing up to pat at her shirt. "Then hurry up."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Finally you're here!" Sakura shouted, dragging him to the side, an empty file being swung around by her at the same time. "Stand here," she ordered, pushing him against the wall, tapping her pencil against his head and pushing him to the side. "Hundred eighty centimeters…" she muttered.

"Saku-"

"Shut up! Step on this scale," she said, kicking a scale toward him, watching closely as it registered his weight.

"Ino needs to be seen, not me," he said, his tone becoming cold as the small end of Ino's ponytail pulled away from the door.

"Alright, get the fuck out then." Sakura pointed toward the door, and Sasuke stared at her, surprised and uncertain if that was what she wanted. "Go, it's women's matter. You shouldn't be here."

Ino walked into the room as Sasuke passed her. Sakura slammed the door shut as she took out another file. "Stand here," she said, tapping a tape measurer against the wall. "Hundred sixty eight centimeters… now stand on the scale."

Sakura sat down on her chair, letting a deep breath out and said, "What's the matter? Why did Sasuke take the trouble to call me up and make me stay after my shift for you?"

The blonde across from her, sitting in a comfy chair shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "I have no idea. Hey, I think I'm pregnant."

In the process of swallowing some of her saliva, Sakura only ended up choking on it instead, hitting her chest in the process. "What?"

"I think I'm preg-"

"With," Sakura lowered her voice, pointing toward the door to her right, "Sasuke's child?"

"Who else would be around?"

Sakura leaned forward, looking at Ino differently and then opened her mouth, closing it when she didn't know what to say to her. "Are you urinating more frequently?"

"Yeah," Ino said, her attention turning toward her hair, and she grabbed some strands of her hair, looking at the ends with interest.

"Have your breasts changed? Have you been feeling a lot more tired lately?"

"My breasts are kind of swollen and I've been sleeping all day, and my back hurts."

Sakura had already begun to search through the drawers before she had finished her sentence, handing Ino a pregnancy test and pointed toward the door. "Bathroom is on the right."

Ino nodded her head and pulled the door open, noticing Sasuke standing near the door, his back against the wall and she walked past him, turning back halfway before she entered the bathroom.

The second the bathroom door had closed, Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, spinning toward the opening of the room Sakura sat in and entered it. "What did she say?" he asked.

The pink-haired woman stood up, shoving him back roughly. "You most likely got her pregnant! Didn't your father tell you to do it safe?"

"Sakura, I'm a man. I don't exactly have to play it safe anymore, besides I've tested her before she doesn't have anything on her."

"You're probably going to be a father too! Sasuke, you just ruined the rest of Ino's life for her. She obviously doesn't like and doesn't want to bear your child." Sakura glared up at him, even at her short stature; her body gave off a very murderous, angry aura.

The staring contest between the two was eventually broken by the sound of the bathroom door opening and Sakura sped out of the room quickly, dragging Ino to the side. "Ino, what did it say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What about the baby? Are you going to keep it?"

Ino turned toward Sasuke. "What do you want?" Ino asked.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The soft beads of sweat behind his neck began to gather into a bunch as the bathroom door opened, letting steam out. Having that he had just finished pushing his bed against the wall, he was tired.

Ino walked out, her skin with small droplets on them as she fixed her robe around her skin. She walked quickly toward him, a small pout on her face as she jumped onto the bed, sitting in front of Sasuke. "Can you give me a shoulder rub or maybe even a back rub, I'm sore all over," she said, starting to pull at her robe to let it reveal the top of her shoulders. Then she pulled her bra straps down slightly, turning back at him. "Go on," she said.

Uncertain, Sasuke rubbed his hands together and then placed them on her shoulders, trying his best to massage them. After a few minutes, Ino was unsatisfied, shoving his hands away and fixing her bra straps and robe as she proclaimed, "I'm going to bed, you suck at this!"

Then she turned away, about to jump off the bed as Sasuke grabbed her wrists, pulling her back. "You're sleeping with me tonight, in my bed. I don't trust you to sleep in your own bed with such a vulnerable state."

"It's not like I'm going to kill myself in my sleep."

"You might fall over and kill the baby."

"So, you don't care about you? You're only caring about the baby?"

"No, I mean, I care for the both of you, but-"

"Shut up, Sasuke! I know what's going on! You're using me for a sex and a baby, you're just using me!"

Then with a swing, she walked off, only to be caught by Sasuke. "You're going to sleep in my bed whether you like it or not," he growled into her.

Sasuke felt her give in to him, looking away from him as she settled into the inner part of the bed, grabbing the navy blankets and hogging them as she curled up into a ball, clearly angry.

The next morning, Sasuke turned on his other side, reaching an arm aimlessly around to feel for Ino. After realizing she wasn't there, his eyes popped open and he sat straight up, his ears focusing on a certain sound.

The sound of Ino hurling was evident no matter how hard she tried to hide it behind the bathroom door. He could see her shadow crouched over the toilet even though the door was closed since it stretched out beneath it.

Simply, Sasuke stretched his arms behind his head, lying back on the pillow.

'_So, the nightmare as begun_,' he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Super sorry about the slow updates. I just haven't been as motivated lately, but I really hope to get some soon. I would promise, but I have a feeling I'm going to break it since I'm going to have exit projects soon...<strong>_

_**Well, you guys know the drill, read and review!**_


End file.
